Corrin and Selkie One-Shots
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: A series of one-shots about Corrin and Selkie. Birthright-path. Some stories may include spoilers. They don't happen in chronological order. All rights go to Nintendo and Inteligent systems. PM me if you have ideas for stories you want me to use.
1. They Meet

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Fire Emblem Fates, its characters or settings, only the plot. All rights go to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

 **In these stories, Kaden married Azura.**

Corrin, Kaden and the rest of the army were walking through the Poacher's Forest to see Selkie. Kaden stated, "Can't wait to see my Selkie! Every time I go to her Deeprealm, my daughter is even more amazing!" Hayato, one of the spell casters in the army, asked "Is that so? And you say she's a kitsune too?" He replied, "Sure thing. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree either-her fur's just like mine. Now it's probably gotten even glossier than the last time I saw her! Hey! Don't get any funny ideas about Selkie. I'm warning you. Don't lay a finger on her. Or else. Which I mean in the worst way possible."

Hayato was nervous. It was for good reason. Several poachers hunted Kitsune, hoping to earn a quick buck from the black market for their fur. Kitsunes loved humans, but were a bit paranoid about them for this reason. Hayato continued, "You're kidding, right? I know people sometimes hunt our kind. But you do realise I'm a friend, don't you?"

Corrin found this to be a bit funny. He knew that Kaden wouldn't do any of that...unless Hayato really did hurt his daughter. They were suddenly interrupted by a hunter. "No, no, NO! Get me away from her! She's nuts!" Kaden sarcastically asked, "Need a hand? Oh, wait. You're probably not the sort that I should help." "Another one?!" "Another what - a kitsune, here in these woods? By any chance, you don't mean a kitsune girl, do you? Looks like me? Stunning fur? Twinkle in the eye?" "What?! Er, yeah. More or less."

Kaden sniffed the air. She smelled it. "Ah! I smell Selkie - and more of your kind near her. You intend to put your filthy paws on my daughter. I guess it's time I show you all just what I mean by OR ELSE."

After the battle, Corrin had a few regrets. He didn't like taking lives, even from those who deserve it. He made sure to take only lives that were necessary. He wondered if it was worth it, thought. Then Kaden came with his daughter. "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Selkie." Corrin saw her. She had blonde hair with a little stripe with the same color as her mother's. She had fox ears and a bushy tail. She started hugging everyone. "Thanks for saving my skin! Literally. Although, I was hoping to have more fun with the poachers. Anyway, I want to return the favor by helping you in this war." Corrin smiled. She was her father's daughter.

Selkie walked up to Corrin. "You must be Corrin. Mommy told me all about you." Corrin remembered how Azura was her mother. They were close friends and could easily relate to each other. "I promise I'll return the favor for what you all did for me." Not only was she beautiful, she was also very kind...except to hunters.

He hoped she would be a good fit in the army.


	2. Bonding

Corrin was reading in his treehouse, when Selkie ran up to him. "Hey, Corrin! Mommy taught me how to use make up. Now I'm a tough warrior. ROOOAAARR!" Corrin loved the young kitsune's playfulness. She looked like she was from an ancient tribe with the face paint. "So, how do I look?" He kindly replied, "Very fierce and scary. Like you're ready for your next battle." "I am, although I'll try to only kill people when its necessary." Corrin had a talk with Selkie a few days ago about the balance of existence and how if you kill more than necessary, it will lead to imbalance. He managed to relate it to the birds Selkie loved to catch and eat. If she hunted too many, they'd go extinct.

Corrin put his book down. "I'm glad, Selkie." Selkie jumped onto his bed. "Can you scratch my ears? Please Corrin." She was quite into her canine self. He decided to go along with it. "Ah, I love it when you scratch my ears. Even if it makes my leg thump all over the place." When she finally settled down, she asked "So what did you do before this war? I'm curious." He jokingly replied, "Didn't curiosity kill the cat?" "I'm not a cat, dummy. I'm a fox." She said playfully.

"Well, I was living in the castles of Nohr." "You were a prisoner?" "Yes, but I didn't know it. After King Garon, who I thought was my father, sent me on a mission to claim an "abandoned" fort for my first mission, I followed his orders. It led me to Hoshidans, and one of the soldiers Garon sent with me double crossed me on Garon's orders. I found myself later with Rinkah, and she took me to Hoshido. There, I found out that I was actually kidnapped as a young boy by Garon from my real family in Hoshido. But fate finally brought me together with my siblings and mother...until...I found out...Garon sent me as a trap...and it helped kill her." Corrin sobbed.

Selkie felt sad. Corrin was sad and it was her fault. "I'm sorry. I asked and now you're sad." Corrin wiped away a tear. "It's okay. It's not your fault. You had no idea. You deserve to know anyways why we're fighting. Enough about me. What did you do before we find you?" Selkie hoped what she did would lighten his spirits. "Well, I was searching for those birds I love...Oh, and the eggs they lay. They taste delicious! I could eat them all day." She saw him smile and chuckle. It was working. Corrin was gaining his happy mood back. Selkie continued.


	3. Visiting the Hamlet

"Come on, Dumb-dumb, hurry up!" Selkie yelled playfully to her husband. Selkie, Kaden, Shigeru and Kana had all far ahead of Corrin. It was a bit tough being the only one in the family who wasn't a kitsune or part kitsune. He looked at his family. Two of them had the ears and tail while the other two had only a tail. The former two were his father in law, Kaden, and his wife, Selkie. Then he looked at the two who were less Kitsune and only had tails: his brother in law, Shigeru, and his daughter, Kana.

The group were headed to the Kitsune Hamlet. Selkie, Shigeru and Kana had never been there before due to the war. Finally, the war was over, and there was an opportunity to visit it now. Kaden was the chief of the Hamlet, but he left a while ago to return favors. Kaden told Corrin, "You're quite lucky. We usually don't allow humans into our village." He replied, "But I thought kitsunes were kind to humans?" "We are, but some humans aren't kind to us. They try to kill us to take our beautiful fur and sell it at a black market. We can't just take risks like that." Corrin understood. He remembered first meeting Selkie and a bunch of hunters tried to kill her for her fur.

"We're here." The five gazed at the village of fox people. Kaden stated, "This village is about as beautiful as...well...me!" Shigeru sarcastically replied, "Humble as ever, father."

When the kitsune saw Kaden in the distance, they started running towards him. There was a large crowd. "Kaden, how was your trip." "Did you return any favors." "How is your tail so shiny." "Who are these four?" Kaden stopped them to state, "My village, allow me to introduce my family: My daughter, Selkie! My son, Shigeru! My son in law, Corrin! My granddaughter, Kana!" Everyone was surprised Kaden already had kids this old, let alone a granddaughter. One kitsune stated, "Let's throw a feast and celebrate. Grab our finest birds and let's roast them!"

While waiting for the feast, Selkie made friends with every kitsune her age. A bunch of the Kitsune boys were jealous of Corrin. Most of the Kitsune were climbing trees and playing tag. Corrin found it hard to keep up. As he was resting, he overheard a Kitsune boy talking to Selkie. "You know, you're quite the fun girl." "Thanks, I love playing like this. It makes me feel at home." "How's your lazy husband?" "He's good, I guess. I wouldn't call him lazy, just not as energetic." "That guy isn't perfect for you. It might be best to be with your own kind. Just imagine the two of us playing for the rest of our lives!" Corrin felt down about this. Then he heard, "Look, jerk face. He may not be able to keep up with me, but he's better right now than you will ever be. He scratches me behind the ears, he taught me that lives are not to just be wasted like they're nothing, and he can give me rides through the sky. He loves me and I'll stay by his side until the end."

Corrin felt better now, until he heard, "Yeah, well don't forget about how short a human's life is. We live to over 2000 years and he'll be lucky if he gets to 100." Now both Corrin and Selkie felt bad.

Meanwhile, everyone was enjoying Kana. She could not only turn into a fox, but also a dragon. It was a sight to behold. "I AM KANA, THE DRAGON WARRIOR OF KITSUNES! FEAR ME!" Everyone was applauding her. They didn't care that she didn't have beautiful fox ears.

Shigeru meanwhile was painting a picture of the Kitsune Hamlet. This peaked the interest of every Kitsune in the village. He had quite a way with art.

The feast came later that night. A lot of it was birds and eggs, the favorite foods of Kitsunes. They all ate a bit savagely. Corrin seemed to be the most sophisticated person there. His instincts weren't as strong as the others. Corrin told Kaden about what the Kitsune boy said. Neither knew Selkie was listening. Kaden replied, "You may or may not have anything to worry about." "What do you mean?" Corrin asked. "Azura told me this before her untimely demise. She said that dragons can live for a LONG time. I'm not sure what that means for you since you're half human. But potentially, you could live as long as Selkie." Corrin and Selkie got a great happiness suddenly.

Later that night, Corrin and Selkie were lying down under the stars. "Selkie, do you ever get tired of me for being not as playful as you?" She replied, "Nope. You're a great person. You're always kind, you value life, and you put everyone above yourself. That's why I was happy when you asked me to marry you. I don't care how long you live. I'm not planning on leaving you ever." Corrin smiled. "Thank you, Selkie. I can always count on you to help me feel better." "No problem, Corrin." Selkie then rolled over to Corrin and cuddled up with him. Corrin was confident he had made a good choice for his wife.


	4. Planning a Vacation

Selkie walked into her and Corrin's treehouse to see him reading a map. "Hey, Corrin. I caught this little chicken and brought her to the mess hall. Thought we could split it as our first meal as a couple." Corrin nodded. "Thank You." "What are you looking at?" "It's a map of the world. I'm thinking of a place to vacation to after this war is over. Take in the sights, buy souvenirs, maybe help some people." She looked at it to see a few continents. "Which continent are we on?" He pointed to one in the east.

"This one. It's a special continent where people have tended to avoid technology that other continents have. We focus on styles our ancestors use. Although a little technology is used, like our little puppet guards." She saw Hoshido to the southeast of the continent and Nohr to the southwest. "What's that country?" "That's Hyrule. It's got a bit of technology lately, but not too much. They're ruled by a princess named Zelda." "Why weren't they in the war?" "Back when I was raised in Nohr, I heard about a strange wall of darkness that was blocking everyone out of Hyrule. Not even the strongest weapons could break it. Although some strange creatures pulled a few soldiers in, but they never returned. Although the wall has since disappeared."

She pointed to another continent. "What's that?" "Mushtopia. It houses a few kingdoms as well, but more advanced slightly. Humans are also rather scarce there. It holds kingdoms such as Sarasaland, Beanbean Kingdom, Evershade Valley, and the capital: the Mushroom Kingdom. There are also surrounding islands such as Isle Delfino, Vibe Island, Yoshi's Island, Donkey Kong Island, and Pi'illo Island." "How do we reach there over seas?" "Well, most people over there use machines that take them across water or air, but I guess I can just fly us there in my dragon form, or we could take a pegasus. Hmmm, maybe we could go here. It's another island called South Island. It's home to a bunch of animals that have become anthropomorphic." "Antho-what?" "It means they walk and talk like humans...and kitsunes."

"What about there?" She pointed to the western most continent. "That's a continent home to strange creatures called Pokemon. People there catch them and use them in various ways. They train them to be world-class fighters or even have them as pets." "Oooh, I'd love to play with those Pokemon. I say we go there. But what about that last continent in the north." "It's the North Pole. It's just a winter wasteland uninhabitable by humans or kitsunes. The only person who lives there is a mythical man who gives good kids presents each year. I am NOT taking a vacation there."

He rolled up the map. "But first, we have to stop Garon. He's a mad man and he could try to take over one of these countries, and we can't have that." She responded, "Wherever you go, I'll follow. It will be fun all the way. Now let's sink into that chicken I caught for us." Corrin happily replied, "Planning does make me hungry."

 **Hey guys, if you want to see them vacation to one of these places, tell me via PM or review.**


	5. A (Not) Normal Family

Corrin, Selkie and Kana had left the Hoshidan castle for a little picnic. Corrin laid out the food. "I hope you like it. It's my favorite: Surf and Turf." Selkie replied, "Wow, this steak is delicious. And I thought food was better uncooked." Kana added, "The lobster's great too. My papa sure knows how to cook." After the delicious meal, they laid down and watched the beautiful scenery. Corrin stated, "I am so glad that the war is over. Now I can just enjoy being with my wife and daughter."

Selkie stated, "Yeah, although I wish Mommy survived." Corrin was a bit saddened at the losses of the war. Ryoma, Elise and Azura, who happened to be Selkie's mother. Corrin said, "Well, she told me before she died to not go through the rest of life moping and to have fun in her honor. But you know, I feel like she also meant those words for her husband, her daughter and her granddaughter." Selkie agreed, "Yeah. I'll do what she believes. The fighting may have gone down, but they're are tons of other ways to play. Hey, Kana. Want to play tag?" Kana nodded. "Okay." "But you can't fly in your dragon, form." "Aww." Kana definitely got her cheerful personality from her mother. Corrin loved his family. It wasn't often you'd see a family of a dragon, a kitsune, and a half and half.

In the woods, two figures saw the Kitsune mother and daughter. "Well, would you look at that. Two adorable little kitsunes playing together. Kitsune fur sure does have a good price on the black market, wouldn't you say, Virgil?" "I agree, Gerald. Should we use the special calls that we bought?" "Yep."

The two blew into their calls. Corrin heard a weird honk. But to Selkie, it sounded different. It sounded like Azura's voice calling, "Selkie, I'm here!" "Mommy? Corrin, did you hear that?" "Yeah, and that annoying sound nearly caused my ears to bleed." Selkie frowned. "I thought you and her were friends. That voice sounded like Mommy!" Corrin didn't believe it for a bit. "Mommy, I'm coming!" Kana looked at Corrin. "Papa, I heard something too, but it was Mama's voice. It was going 'Kana, I'm here.'" Corrin was suspicious. "We need to go after your mom." The two transformed into their dragon forms.

The two hunters had their bows ready, about to launch arrows at the two fox girls. Selkie went into an open field. "Mommy, are you here? How are you alive?" An arrow was shot and was about to hit Selkie in the heart, when a dragon flew in at super speed and used a wing to deflect an arrow. It was Kana. "What the-?" Selkie asked. She then noticed the two hunters. A larger dragon then appeared in front of the hunters and turned back into Corrin. "What kind of freak show is this family?" One hunter asked. Corrin said, "If you mess with my wife...well, did anyone told you that you mess with the Dragon, you get the fang!" His head turned into a dragon head and his arm into a fang. He then rushed in and slashed at one man.

Meanwhile, Kana noticed the call was lying on the ground. She picked it up and blew into it. Selkie saw it and heard Azura say, "Selkie, I'm here." Selkie was furious. She turned into her fox form and bit one of the hunters. "You played with my heart and made me think my mommy was back from the dead!?" One of the hunters stated, "So that's how the call we got from that witch works." "Wish she told us, considering she has a daughter." Kana then turned into her fox form. The hunters were more determined though. "Heh, a kitsune and a dragon for money, and imagine how much a half and half would make." They then pulled out some swords. "We're gonna eat well tonight with the money we make." Kana asked, "How about you jerks act your age instead of your IQ?" She then rushed in with fox form, and then to everyone's surprised, used a combination of her fox form and dragon fang. Her parents were soon to join in.

Corrin stated, "I believe all life is sacred, but you mess with my wife or daughter, that's where I draw the line." He then turned his hand into a dragon mouth and shot a water ball at a hunter, with Selkie jumping in and biting him to finish him off. Kana used her new combination abilities and made quick work of the other one.

As soon as the two were finished, Corrin asked Selkie, "Are you alright?" Selkie had a tear. "I..thought for a moment...that maybe..Mommy..." Corrin hugged her. "Selkie, if it were in my power, I would bring her back right now. But she isn't truly dead. She still lives on in her beautiful daughter." Selkie looked up at him. Kana jumped in for the group hug. Selkie then told her husband and child, "Thank you. I feel a lot better now." Corrin then stated, "Now, I have some Honey Dumplings in the picnic basket. Who want's desert?" Kana jumped up and down, grew wings, and flew right back to the picnic area. Selkie then joked, "We better go, before she eats it all." The two then ran off in their beast and dragon forms.

They certainly weren't the most normal family, what with how they tend to be hunted for their fur, but they're love was as strong as their monster forms.

"HOW COULD YOU EAT ALL THOSE DUMPLINGS SO QUICKLY!"


	6. What is Kana doing?

Corrin and Selkie were hanging out in their treehouse eating eggs. Corrin was eating his scrambled, while Selkie was swallowing uncooked ones whole. Then, when their daughter, Kana, came with a basket. "Where are you going, Kana?" Asked Corrin. She replied, "I'm going hunting." Selkie stated, "That sounds like fun! Want us to tag along?" Kana instantly said, "No. I...feel like having some alone time. That's all." Corrin asked, "What do you have in the basket?" "It's a bunch of veggies. Burdocks, carrots and daikon radishes. They're the favorites of...the animals I'm hunting, which is why I'm using them as bait. Well, I've gotta go. Bye."

As soon as she left, Selkie said, "She's up to something, isn't she." "Yep." Corrin replied. "How about we play spy and see what she's up to." They followed her out of the castle, while keeping their distance. She was going into a little forest. Selkie's tree climbing skills came in handy, while Corrin could use his dragon wings to fly above the trees. Eventually, they found a tree house in the middle of the forest. It was in the biggest tree of them all. They saw Kana run up to it, and then Kiragi came down. Kiragi was the son of Takumi. "Hey, Kiragi, you ready to go hunting?" "Yep, what's in the basket." "I got you some root vegetables, because I know they're your favorite." He took a Daikon and bit into it.

"What is this place?" Selkie asked. Corrin replied, "Seems like a hang out spot for Kana and Kiragi. A secret one." "Should we follow them?" "I think they deserve their privacy."

Corrin and Selkie headed back to the castle. A few hours later, Kana came back with a bunch of meat. "Hi Mama, hi Papa. I brought back some meat for dinner." She laid a bunch of meat on the table. "I was using my fox skills and bit into all of them." Corrin looked at the meat. "I'm impressed...huh, this hawk has two holes going right through his body...It's almost like he was shot by an arrow. You didn't happen to go with anyone who was an archer, did you?" Kana replied, "Well...I met of with Kiragi on the way and he just happened to be hunting too so we hunted together." Selkie took a bite of the hawk. "Well, you two make a great team." Kana blushed. She then looked at the hawk. "Hey, there aren't any holes in this hawk?" Corrin couldn't believe it. "Were you spying on us?" Corrins decided to be honest, "Only for a few minutes. We left after you two left the tree house." "Aww, that place was Kiragi and my hideout."

"So what do you do there?" "We play some board games, have picnics, train, hunt. Stuff like that." Corrin was glad that that was all. He believed her. She wasn't a good liar. "Well, don't worry. Selkie and I will just pretend we never saw that tree house. Right, Selkie?" Selkie winked and said, "What treehouse?" Kana hugged the two and said, "I've got the best parents ever. Thanks. Well, I've got to get some of this meat to the Mess Hall. See ya."

As she ran off, Selkie asked, "Do you think this little friendship of hers will grow into something more?" Corrin responded, "I would bet all the meat she brought back on it."


	7. Kana's Kitsune Training

Corrin was sitting to a cup of tea, when he saw his wife and child go by. "Hey, Selkie. Hey, Kana. What are you two doing, today?" Kana replied, "Mama is going to teach me how to use my Kitsune form!" Corrin was surprised. "I thought that you transformed into a dragon. You can turn into a fox, too!" Selkie replied, "Not a lot of people know this since its not common, but half kitsunes can change too. We'll either have the ability innately like I do, or you have to be trained, like my brother and Kana. You can tell which is which by our ears. If she can turn into a Kitsune, then she'll gain a fluffy tail." Corrin got up. "Mind if I watch you two." "Not at all."

The three stepped outside of the castle so that no collateral damage would appear. Selkie was ready to teach her daughter. When they arrived in an open field with a few trees, she handed a beaststone to Kana. "Okay, first we need to find that inner fox in you. If we want to get the fox outside of you, then we will have to find that fox first. In order to turn into a fox, you have to be in touch with your playful side. Now catch me." Then she jumped up into a tree. Kana kept trying to climb, but she didn't have a lot of time to practice since she was in a deeprealm for a while. After a few unsuccessful tries, she did it. She looked tired. "You caught me, but you failed the test." Kana was confused. "How did I lose?" "You weren't having fun. What is something that is fun to you?"

Kana thought about it. "I like to transform into a dragon with Papa, I like to go hunting with Kiragi, and I like to frolic in flowers with you." "Perfect."

They arrived at a flower field. "Okay, let's play hide and seek. I'll hide, you seek. Who knows, this may bring out your fox senses. Now count to 20." Kana did as told. Once done, Kana started searching. She looked around, until she saw a little clearing in the middle of the field. She looked closer and saw a hole. You're in that hole, Mama!" A white fox head popped up and transformed into Selkie. "Great job." Corrin walked up. "You said you had fun flying as a dragon with me. What do you say we take your mother for a ride." "Okay!" Kana and Corrin transformed into Dragons, and Corrin gave his wife a lift. The two dragons flew all over the little castle, and everyone knew it was Corrin and his family. Everyone felt happy for them. Corrin's siblings, Selkie's parents, even the usually jealous Rajhat.

Later, the two landed and Selkie jumped off Corrin's back. The two dragons turned back into humans. Kiragi ran up to them. "I saw you two flying. You guys were amazing." Kana replied with a blush, "Thanks Kiragi." "I was just about to go hunting, do you three want to come along?" Selkie stated, "Kana said that she always found it fun hunting with you. Why not."

The four were going stealthily through the forest. Kiragi then spotted a few turkeys. Kiragi drew his arrow back, and hit a turkey. The other went into a panic, but Kana turned into a dragon and put an end to the panic. "Delicious turkey for lunch!" Corrin said. Kana yelled, "Let's divide it up. I'll put the white meat into one pile and dark meat in the other."

Soon, Kiragi was roasting one of the turkeys over a fire. "When you hunt a lot, you have to know how to cook the meat you catch. Order up." They tried it. "This is delicious!" "Yum." "I can't stop eating." Then Kana heard something. She thought it was the wind at first, but it sounded to much like a growl. A bear jumped out of a bush. It was looking for the food they were eating. It saw Kiragi's plate and went after him. Kana grabbed her Katana and sliced at the bear's arm. "Don't you DARE hurt him." Kiragi picked up his Bow and the two children paired up. Slices and arrows out of nowhere. Kana felt special since it was with Kiragi. She felt like they were an unstoppable team. As the most exciting part came up, she felt something inside of her.

She suddenly grew fur and a tail. Her hands and feet turned into paws and she grew a snout. Her ears moved to the top. She was a fox. She bit into the Bear and came back with a piece of skin. The bear ran away frightened. Kana turned back into human form, only now she had a fox tail. Selkie ran up to her and hugged her. "You did it. You can become a kitsune." Corrin walked over. "I knew you could do it." Kiragi said, "I'm glad I was around to see this moment." Kana blushed from the attention. "Thank you everyone. But I couldn't have done it without help from you three." Selkie pulled a stone out of her coat. "Kana, I'd like you to have this. It's my old beaststone. A family heirloom passed down to me from my daddy, who had it passed down from his daddy, who won it from a friend in a game of majan." Kana held it. "Thank you Mama. I'll treasure it forever. Now let's go back to the castle and celebrate. Peach Cobbler on me!"


	8. Confessing and the Wedding

"Aww, you're the best! Get ready for a love tackle!" Selkie then jumped on Corrin and hugged him, as well as kissing him several times on the cheek. When she was finally done, Corrin got up with a bit of worry on his face. "What's wrong, silly?" "I'm just concerned about how I'm going to tell this to your parents. Especially since your mom, Azura, is one of my closest friends. Having your close friend become your son in law seems a little weird." "Oh, it's probably not the first time someone married his best friend's daughter." "I feel like it is." "Is not." She argued playfully. "Is too." "Is not."...

 _Meanwhile in another universe:_

Robin suddenly had a look of worry on his face. His wife, Lucina, walked over to him. "What's wrong, Robin?" He responded, "I don't know why, but I feel like somewhere, a Manakete and a Fox-Taguel are arguing about me. And the Taguel is right." Lucina shook her head, wondering what was going on with her husband.

 _Back in Hoshido_

"Is too." "Is not." Corrin gave up. "Fine, whatever you say. But it still doesn't conclude how we are going to confess to Kaden and Azura." "Oh, you'll figure it out. You're a tactician, you plan strategies on battlefields. They say love is a battlefield." "What I fight on is an actual battlefield." They kept talking over their plan.

Later, Corrin walked into Kaden's house. Kaden was sitting alone. "Oh, hey Corrin. How's it going." "Good." Kaden stated, "I've got a lot to thank you for, Corrin." "For what?" "If you haven't invited me into your army, I never would have married Azura and had my two wonderful children. Azura, Selkie, and Shigure are the greatest gifts I could ask for. I owe you big time." Corrin felt better about this. "Well, I do have one thing I would like." "What is it?" "I...would...like your...daughter's..." "My daughter's what?"

Then they saw Selkie's head pop out through the door and yell at Corrin, "Spit it out, dum-dum." Corrin quickly stated, "hand in marriage!" He had finally done it. Whether he liked it or not, there was no going back now. Kaden looked at his daughter. "Do you like Corrin, honey? Because I am NOT giving my baby girl to someone she doesn't love." "You bet, Daddy. He's kind to everyone, he taught me about how life is precious, and he's just so cute." Corrin blushed. Kaden looked at Corrin. "What is it you like about my daughter?" He responded, "I can't give you every reason because the list is too long. I'll give you the main reasons. She's kind, a bright ray of sun in even the darkest times, she's cute, she's smart, the list goes on and on." Kaden looked at her. "You do realize you will be marrying someone of a race who tends to get hunted so that she can get skinned and sold at the black market, right? That means you will have to protect her. She can take care of herself, but I want you to help as much as you can."

Corrin responded, "I may be a pacifist, but if a single person tries to hurt her, the scene will NOT look good for them in the end." Kaden nodded. "Then you're perfect. Just one more piece of advice for Corrin." "What is it?" "If you hurt my daughter, I will hurt you!" Corrin was nervous now. But it wasn't enough to give up his love for Selkie.

 ** _A few weeks later_**

Everyone was excited for the marriage of the prince. Reina came over to the two sections of chairs. Felicia came over, as Corrin made her an Usher. "Are you here for the bride or the groom?" They looked at the groom's side, which had all of Corrin's siblings and their spouses, retainers (including Corrin's, but excluding Azama), Silas' wife and Yukimura. On the bride's side was Selkie's mother and brother. "Please choose the bride."

Corrin was standing there with his best man, Silas. He then saw his kitsune wife to be in a dress and a veil, walking with her father. Azura was crying over her little girl about to be wed, and to her close friend at that. It felt weird, but not as weird as the argument she had with Selkie about it. Yukimura was discussing it with the Hoshidan siblings. "Wherever she is, I know that her highness, Mikoto, is happy about her son." Azama stepped up to the podium. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...do you, Corrin take this fox girl to be your bride?" "I do." "And do you, Selkie, take this dragon to be your husband?" "Duh!" "I know pronounce you prince and princess. Now kiss her, fool." Corrin did as told.

The after party was great. Kaden and Selkie went out and caught a bunch of birds to serve. Everyone loved them. The son of Saizo and Kagero, Gaius, had baked a delicious cake, while reserving several slices for himself.

The dancing was phenomenal. Azura stepped up and sang her song, (without the magic properties), "Lost in Thoughts, All Alone." As the new couple were dancing, Selkie wrapped her tail around Corrin. "This is the greatest day in my life. I'm finally with my guy." Corrin hugged her. "I could ask for this day to get any better." The two kissed, with everyone feeling great for the newly wed prince.


	9. Kana

Kaden and Azura were training together. After a bit, they decided to take a break and chat. Azura thought about something. "What is it, Azura?" She kindly responded, "Oh, I just keep finding it strange that one of my closest friend is my in-law." Kaden responded, "Could be worse. I have this fox friend in the Hamlet who has an outlaw for an in-law." That got a laugh out of her. Then, Corrin and Selkie walked in to the training halls. Kaden happily greeted them. "Hey you two lovebirds. How's it going." Selkie responded, "It's going great, Daddy." "Is Corrin treating you well so far?" "You bet. Marrying him was the greatest decision of my life." Kaden looked at Corrin. "I knew you were the right person for her." Selkie asked her father, "Hey, Daddy. Want to play tag in the woods?" Kaden thought about it. "We haven't played it in a while. Okay. Hamlet rules?" "Yep, you gotta use your fox form." They transformed and started chasing each other out of the castle.

After a while, Kaden caught up to his daughter. "Ha. Look's like your old man still has a few tricks." Kaden said cockily. Selkie responded, "In my defense, it's hard to run when I'm pregnant." He responded, "Well, I wouldn't know. I'm a man so I...wait. WHAT?" She had revealed the secret to him. Kaden had a few mixed feelings, but in the end was happy about it. "I'm going to be a grandparent!" "Yeah, and a young one too, not that it matters since we're kitsunes and have long lifespans." Azura and Corrin walked up to the two. Corrin had previously told Azura the big news. They would be the two youngest grandparents in the kingdom.

The next two months were not exactly Selkie's favorite. She soon realized that she couldn't play as much anymore. She had to be less active. Corrin tried to remind her that once this was over, she would have a new child to play with. "What should we call him or her?" Selkie asked. "I always thought of the name Kana. It's nice and can be used for either gender." She responded, "I always like Marian if it's a girl or Nick if it's a boy." Corrin then remembered something. "We better plan for a deeprealm." Selkie felt a little mad. "What!? But I hated being without Mommy and Daddy and so did the other children. What makes you think our pup will be different?" Corrin sat down. "I know everyone hated it. But it's for his or her protection. Let me ask you something. Which would you rather lose? Experiencing our child's childhood or our child itself." Selkie thought about it. "When you put it like that..." "It's the only way. It may not be easy, but nothing in life worth it ever is." Selkie sighed. "You're right. Leave it to ol Teach." She teased. "Hey, I told you never to call me that." The two didn't spend the rest of the night grieving over the deeprealms any more.

The months flew by, but eventually the child arrived. a girl named Kana. They found that, like Shigeru, Kana was mostly human. Kaden had a bit of disappointment. Azura dragged him into a corner. He responded, "What? Is it bad that I'm sad that Kana isn't a complete Kitsune." She responded "Don't forget. Sumeragi and Mikoto are dead. We're her only grandparents." She thought to herself, _and if we face an enemy so powerful I need to use my song at full strength, you may be her only grandparent._ She continued talking. "Kaden, I want you to promise to me that you'll be the best grandparent ever." He nodded. "If it will make you happy, I will make Kana happy." They returned to Corrin and Selkie. Corrin was holding the newborn girl in his arms. Selkie said, "I can't wait to play with Kana in our future years. We'll play fox tag, hunt birds, and I'll train her to receive her Kitsune tail." Corrin nodded. He looked at his new girl. "I can't promise you that you'll have a normal life. You have a half dragon for a dad and a kitsune for a mother. But I promise from the bottom of my heart, you will have parents that love you no matter what.

They later found a deeprealm that was safe for Kana. After a few months, they left the deeprealm now that she was attached to the parents. Corrin told her, "I promise that we'll be back." With that, they left. They knew it wasn't the easy path, but it was right for their child.


	10. Corrin's Birthday

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Sometime after the war, Asugi was lounging in his quarters, when Kana came in. Asugi kindly greeted her, "Hello Kana. What brings you here?" She replied, "Mama asked me to come here and get a cake. We're having a bit of a party and everyone says you make the best cakes!" Asugi loved the compliment. "I suppose I could whip something up. I'll be in the palace kitchen if you need me." Kana pulled out a piece of paper and checked cake off the list./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"She then went to the Royal throne. Ryoma was sitting beside his wife, Rinkah, as Kana came in. She handed the two a little piece of paper. She then proceeded to the training grounds and gave another piece of paper to Hinoka and Silas. After getting a ride from her aunt, they made it to the Wind Tribe Village to give another piece of paper to Sakura and her husband, Hayato. Finally was a little Tailor store. She gave the last piece of paper to Takumi and his wife, Oboro. Takumi opened up the piece of paper. "Dear Royal Siblings and their Spouses, Get ready for fun, fun, fun. Kana and I are throwing a surprise birthday party for Corrin. Be there or a bunch of squares -Selkie and Kana P.S. Don't tell Corrin." Takumi shook his head. "Aww, doesn't Selkie know? Birthday parties are for Women and Children." Oboro walked up to him. "Oh, don't be a sour puss Takumi. What you said isn't true. Besides, he's your brother. You've got to be there for him." Takumi nodded to that. She then walked over to some material. "How about we make him a nice gift."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Kana looked at her list. "Now I've got to get the ingredients for his favorite dish. And I know just who can help." She went over to the house of her best friend, Kiragi. She had a bit of a crush on him and Kiragi had one right back. However, they decided to wait a few years for a real relationship due to their young age. He was quite the hunter. "So we just have to hunt one or two cows and some lobsters." "Yep, Papa LOVES Surf and Turf. If he's going to have a good birthday, he needs his favorite food. The cows will be easy. Let's go to the beach and look for some lobster." The two got another ride from Hinoka, who was happy to send them to the nearby beach. Kiragi was able to shoot into the water. Meanwhile, Kana turned into a fox and swam around. When she sniffed a lobster, she'd bite it. Soon, they had enough lobsters for the party. After bagging them up, the two went back with Hinoka./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"It wasn't that hard to find a cow. As soon as she was done, she went to the royal kitchen and had them make Surf and Turf. "Okay, I hired Sakura to play the Koto and Shigeru to sing. The only thing left is something Mama said she'd get: the present."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Selkie soon came out of a little shop that sold gifts. She had a little box tied up in a bow. "I hope he'll like it."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"The next day was the big party. Corrin walked into a room with Kana. "Okay, Kana. What is it you want to show me?" They went into the castle hall. All the royal siblings (with their spouses and children), Jakob, Felicia, and Selkie jumped out yelling "SURPRISE!" Corrin was so happy. "You guys." He looked at the cake. Gaius frosted it to look like Corrin in his dragon form. Surf and Turf, cake, his family, everything was perfect. Then came the presents. Ryoma and Rinkah gave him a picture of all the Royal Siblings and Mikoto. Corrin hoped she was resting in peace. From Hinoka and Silas, they gave him a Pegasus figurine. Takumi and Oboro game him a new outfit. Sakura and Hayato bought a bag of sweets. Jakob and Felica gave him a Nohrian ring. Then came Selkie and Kana's present: a painting of the three of them. He went over to his wife and daughter, with an open hug. "Oh, these are great presents. The best one is all of my family here. Thank you everyone."/p 


	11. The Date

Selkie was walking into the treehouse that she and her husband Corrin lived in. He looked tense. "No..Garon's forces will get us for sure if we do that." Selkie didn't know how much he did this. They only got married recently. "Hey, Corrin. What are you doing?" "Hello, Selkie. I'm just trying to figure out a strategy for tomorrow's battle. But it seems like everything I do, I'll be stopped." "How long have you been working on this?" "A couple of hours." Selkie knew this was a problem. She didn't want her Corrin to be stressed out. "You know Corrin, Daddy says if you work too much, you'll fail in you goal." Corrin asked her, "Is it true?" "The advice was true. Its how he won over Mommy...that and letting her use his tail as a pillow." Corrin didn't expect to hear that. "You know what you need, Corrin? A night on the town!" Corrin was sceptical. "I don't know."

"Come on, Corrin. We just arrived in Macarath, Takumi is doing better thanks to that medicine. You deserve a break and a celebration." Corrin decided not to argue with his wife. "Okay, okay. What are your plans?" "How about dinner?" "Okay. It is hard to have a date when your a couple in an army, I suppose."

A few minutes later, Corrin was out of his armor and in a nice suit that Oboro made him. Selkie came out in a beautiful dress. She insisted Oboro make it so she could still play in it. Corrin stated, "We're in a war, so we should at least bring our Dragonstone and Beaststone with us." "Good idea."

They soon arrived in a classy restaurant. Corrin came up, "Reservation for two." The waiter was happy to see a customer. Then he saw his date. A kitsune. "We...don't seem to have a reservation for you." "Are you sure? I put it down under Corrin." "Nope, it's not here." Corrin looked at the list. "Yes it is! It's right there. Corrin, 7:00." The host sighed. "Come this way." The two sat down at a table and were given menus. Selkie asked, "What was that all about?" Corrin replied. "No idea." As they were looking through the menu, Corrin noticed something. Everyone was staring at Selkie. About half an hour later, the couple were still waiting for their waiter. They hadn't gotten drinks, let alone food. "I'm going to go ask someone. You stay here, okay." "Okay, Corrin. But hurry. I'm starving." "I'm not exactly full either." Corrin walked over to someone who looked like the maître d'. "Excuse me sir, my date and I have been waiting for our waiter for thirty minutes. Is something wrong." The waiter looked behind him to see his date. "No...I'll go get someone."

A waitress finally came. "Good evening. I'm Darla, I'll be your waitress. What can I get for you sir?" "I'll have the Surf and Turf and a glass of root beer." "I'll be back with that food." "Hey, you forgot my wife's order!" The waitress was surprised by what he just called her. "What does it want?" Corrin was furious. Did she just call Selkie, it? "I'll have the chicken, raw please! And an iced tea." "Whatever. I'll be back with your food."

Selkie looked over at Corrin. "Corrin, I feel like nobody want's me here. Everyone's looking at me funny and we've had horrible staff treating us." "I'm sure it's just a coincidence." Sometimes someone would know something was happening but refuse to believe it...Corrin was feeling that right now. "Okay, Surf and Turf and Root Beer?" "That's me." Corrin stated. "And for you, clam chowder and a water." She left. The couple looked at Selkie's food. Corrin called the maître d'. "This isn't what she ordered. She ordered a raw chicken and a tea. You barely have to work to make that."

The maître d' whispered into his ear. "Listen sir, it's just a freak that we're serving." Now Corrin was furious. "A freak! This is my wife you're talking about." "I'm sorry." "Thank you for apologizing to her." "No, I mean I'm sorry she forced you to marry her." The maître d' was practically dancing in a hornet's nest.

"Sir, you're wife IS a Kitsune. You know, they're a species of monster." "Well maybe she is a monster. But you know what? She's my monster. Now you're going to get into that kitchen and bring out a raw chicken and some tea." "Fine, anything to get the monster out of here." Corrin sat down. Selkie said, "Maybe we should go. I'm making this date into a nightmare." "Please Selkie, I want us to have a good dinner." "I did this to get you to relax, but I think you're were less stressed out when you were planning a battle." Corrin sighed, "I don't think the two of us will ever have a normal date." Selkie frowned. "But I would gladly do anything to make them at least happy." Selkie smiled and wagged her tail. A waitress came by, "Okay, raw chicken and a tea." She left. The two started their food. It was humorous to see one using a knife and fork, while the other using her hands. The waitress was quick to bring the check back.

They were about to leave the restaurant, as Selkie stopped to use the Little Fox's Room. While waiting, the maitre d' came by again. "I trust it was satisfying." "Yes, it was eventually." "Listen, kid, maybe you should break up with the monster. She is a freak." "Well, maybe we freaks should stay together." Then Corrin's head turned into one belonging into a Dragon. He gave off a small roar and turned back to normal. Selkie came. "You ready to go?" "You bet." As they left, the maitre d' told the host. "I'm going home early. I need to see my psychiatrist."

As they were about to go back to their Realm with the castle, Selkie stated "I'm sorry that I ruined our date." "Hey, as long as you're with me, nothings ruined. Besides, getting away from that jerk has gotten me a bit relaxed. I think I'm ready for tomorrow's battle!" Selkie wagged her tail. "That's the Corrin I know. The optimistic, kind one I love."


	12. The New Chiefs

Selkie was sitting in front of a mirror. She put on a ceremonial crown made out of vines and flowers. She couldn't believe the day was here...she wished that it would've come later. Then a knock came at the door. It was Corrin. "Hello, Selkie. They're ready for us." She had a sad look on her face. "I...I'm not sure if I'm ready." Corrin put his hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel Selkie." She thought about that day.

 _Selkie and Kaden were having a daddy-daughter day. They were playing in the woods nearby the Hamlet. They decide to rest a bit. Selkie hugged her father. "You're the best daddy in the whole world!" Kaden smiled. "Thank you, Selkie. I'll add it to handsomest daddy in the whole world." Then their kitsune ears perked up. It was the voice of their respective mothers. Selkie knew this trick. There was no way she was falling for it again. She just wished she told her dad. He started running after the voice. "NO DADDY! IT'S A TRAP!" But he was out of hearing range. She ran up to him in fox form and tackled him. "Listen, Daddy! That is NOT your mother. It's got to be one of those enchanted flutes. It happened to me and Kana, but we managed to get away." Kaden nodded. "I trust you, Selkie...but that means that there are..." An arrow hit Kaden in the side._

 _"DADDY! Are you okay?" He was breathing heavily. "Go...to...the Hamlet...warn...everyone." "I'm not leaving without you, daddy!" "The hamlet...is more...important...than me! Go!" "I'll bring back help." And so, Selkie went off, unwillingly, to warn the hamlet. She got a few healers and brought them there but...it was too late._

Selkie was still crying. "Selkie, if it were in my power I would bring back both Azura and Kaden. I know how you feel. My mother AND father died in front of my eyes. There's not a day I don't think about them...just as Xander, Elise, and Azura. But I've grown to realize that if they were alive they wouldn't want you to be sad." Selkie looked up. "They want you to live the rest of your years having fun. You're the fun, energetic, optimistic woman I've grown to love. I know its a burden to lose your parents, but you must live strong to honor them." She wiped the remaining tears off her face. "You're right Corrin. Thank you." She planted a kiss on his lips. "You always know how to turn things around." Corrin nodded. "Come on, they're waiting for us."

The two stepped outside. A very elderly kitsune stepped up to a podium. "Selkie, Corrin, as the first born child and her spouce, respectively, you two are to accept your responsibility as chief and chieftess of the Kitsune Hamlet. Do you swear to help the Hamlet, to benefit it, to protect it no matter the cost?" This brought back a memory of Kaden. _The hamlet...is more...important...than me!_ She stated, "Yes. In honor of my father, I vow to help the hamlet and keep it safe. The Kitsune WILL live on!" The elder looked at Corrin, "I never thought I'd say this to a human. Corrin, do you vow to help your wife keep the hamlet safe?" He nodded. "With the combined power of the Blazing Yato and the love I share with my wife, I will." The elder kitsune nodded, "It's decided. You two are the new chief and chieftess. May Kaden and Azura live on in our memories." The two looked into the audience. Corrin's siblings, a tear-filled eyed Shigure, and Kana were clapping for them.

Selkie whispered into her husband's ear, "Are you sure you're up for this? You'll do a bit of fighting to protect our species." Corrin whispered back, "I made a promise a few years ago. I promised I would go through the rest of my life with the woman I lover, for better or worse. That's a promise I intend to keep." "Thank you, Corrin." She looked up and asked, "What do you think my parents are doing right now in the next life?" "I'd bet my last dollar they are smiling down at their beautiful daughter."


End file.
